


Cold Feet

by Marrilyn



Series: Kinks [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Kinks, Kinky, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader has a thing for Rowena's feet. Rowena indulges her.





	Cold Feet

Rowena's feet were pale and wee, dusted with light, golden freckles. There was nothing you loved more than her padding up to you and propping herself up on the tips of her toes to give you a kiss.

On the tips of her tiny, lovely, adorable toes.

Barefoot, she always looked smaller. There was a vulnerability to it, a tenderness you couldn't quite explain. You just knew it was there, and you found it impossibly endearing. Without high heels to add a few inches to her height, she was almost miniature. It was cute, a sentiment she didn't seem to share, pouting and whining whenever you said it out loud. She didn't do cute — she was adamant about it. Said it made her feel like a child.

Too bad (for her, at least) it was true.

You took her right foot in your hands. Your hands gently trailed over its top, tracing the veins protruding out of her skin like spiderwebs. Her skin was as soft as a baby's, smooth, perfect. You never tired of touching it, of touching  _ her, _ all of her, for every piece of her was just as perfect, just as beautiful, just as inviting.

Sprawled on the bed, Rowena watched you. Her eyes traced your movements, anticipation building up in them. Her mouth was curled into a smirk, a teasing, wicked one. While feet weren't something she was particularly interested in, she knew hers were a turn on for you. There was no harm in letting you play with them. You always rewarded her more than generously. Besides, having lived for almost four hundred years, she welcomed something different. Plain old vanilla was boring. Kinks were much more fun, even if they weren't her particular flavor.

You'd indulged her yesterday. Tonight was your night.

Your finger brushed Rowena's toes. They were the cutest things, little, round, one of your favorite parts of her. Her nails were painted red, deep, crimson, sexy. It was your request. The color made them look all the more delectable.

You pressed a kiss her big toe, then, slowly, carefully, took it into your mouth. You sucked on the tiny digit like a vampire leeching off someone's neck. After a moment, you released it with a wet plop. The taste, sweet, a tad salty, so, so Rowena, lingered in your mouth. You wanted more. You wanted your mouth on her,  _ all  _ of her. You wanted to taste every part of her until there wasn't a single bit left untouched, unkissed, unmarked. She was yours, and you wanted her to know it.

You let out a small moan, the thoughts overwhelming you. Wetness pooled between your legs, soaking the sheet underneath you. Rowena made you weak. You didn't know how she was doing it, but the mere thought of her was enough to make you come undone. The woman was magic, more potent than any drug. Once you got hooked, you couldn't stop.

You didn't  _ want  _ to stop. She was an addiction you would gladly surrender your life to.

"Something the matter, dear?" Rowena asked as if she'd read your thoughts. Her voice was teasing, as mean as the smirk that stayed plastered over her face. She knew what she was doing to you, and she enjoyed it. Your weakness was her high.

"I want to eat you," you said.

She laughed, and there was a trace of mockery, of challenge in the lilting sound. "However will you deal with such a vulgar desire?"

"I wonder," you said, flashing a smirk of your own.

Your mouth latched onto her next toe. This time, before releasing it, you bit down gently, enough to leave a tiny mark. Rowena hissed, startled, but as you started sucking on the digit, her hisses melted into happy, pleasured moans. You repeated the process on the remaining three toes, then took her other foot and did the same.

By the time you were finished, Rowena was a trembling mess, back arched, dripping wet. You couldn't help a satisfied smile as you admired the scene before you. Pride bloomed inside you like a fire burning bright and hot, filling you up with warmth. It settled between your legs, begging to grow, begging to be released.

Oh, it would be. And so would Rowena's.

You kissed each foot one more time before crawling forward to lock your lips with Rowena's. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
